I Want You On My Side
by SnowPrincessMossy
Summary: RoyAi 100 themes, because you can never have too many. Cold Hands - “You’re freezing.” He exclaimed, rubbing his hand where it had touched her pale flesh.
1. 002 Gunshot

**Hey! I've been reading a lot of RoyAi 100 Themes recently, and found the list on Touchstone. I couldn't resist giving it a shot. I wanted to do them in order, but I figured that would take forever. I had originally planned not to post any of them until I had finished them all, but I got excited and couldn't resist posting. Please review at the end and tell me what you think! Feedback is very helpful.  
**

**Timeline: Between the episode 18 and 19, after the Central National Library 1****st**** Branch is destroyed and before the Elrics find Barry the Chopper in the armor. **

**This one was a lot better in my head, especially the scene at the end, which was going to be more emotional, but it didn't turn out that way because I got an idea for one of the other themes so I had to leave things more vague than I would have liked too. **

**Also, about Marcus real quick – He wanted to be like Scar, but then strayed from that path and ended up a psychopath. He had a cool story at one point, but it's not important at this moment. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. **

**002. Gunshot**

**

* * *

**

"Get down!" Hawkeye barked, aiming her gun at Marcus.

"Or what?" Sneered the man in question, staring at the lieutenant with wild gray eyes. "You wouldn't shoot me."

"You heard her, get down." Roy growled. Rain drizzled from the sky to soak the ground and the circle of officers surrounding the murder suspect.

"Make me." Challenged the suspect. His tan Scar-esque jacket seemed out of place with his black jeans, shirt, and greasy hair, "But you can't can you? Because it's raining, and everyone knows that water beats fire any day!"

Roy scowled but kept his head, watching as Hawkeye's finger twitched on the trigger.

_Bang. _

A bullet flew out of the gun, quickly reaching the suspect and grazing his left shoulder, ripping his clothing perfectly and drawing a crimson mark on the pale skin underneath. Hawkeye's eyes widened as blood seeped from the wound, she hadn't meant to hit him, only scare him into submission. Master Sergeant Fuery flinched as the bullet missed his head by millimeters, zipping through his hair just above his ear.

"I've been hit!" Wailed Marcus, dropping to the ground, his right hand gripping his injured shoulder, "I'll report you!" He hissed; eyes trained on Hawkeye, "You're not fit to hold a weapon! You're a danger to the citizens of Amestris!"

"You have the right to remain silent." Growled Havoc, shoving the man onto his stomach and wrenching his arms behind his back.

"I'll get the car." Hawkeye murmured, backing away slowly. They had left the car a block or so away where they had first spotted the suspect.

Mustang nodded to show that he had heard.

"Fuery," He called to the younger man, who looked up as soon as his name was called. "Get the other car."

"Yes sir." Fuery said, and hurried off after Lieutenant Hawkeye.

Hawkeye looked troubled as she strode briskly down the street, trying to keep her focus as memories threatened to overcome her.

"Don't worry about it sir," Fuery said, "Nobody will listen to a criminal."

"I'm not worried." Hawkeye replied, "Are you alright?"

Fuery brushed his hand through his hair, feeling the line where the bullet had flown through, leaving the spot all but bald.

"Its just hair, it'll grow back." He shrugged. "Marcus will know not to challenge us again."

"We won't be dealing with him again Fuery, you know that." Hawkeye stated, knowing that the mass murderer would fall victim to the firing squad.

"Well, yes but…" Fuery stuttered.

"You're okay, and we caught the criminal, that's all that matters." Hawkeye said, slipping into the car.

**

* * *

**

Back at the office the men chattered about a job well done, one more criminal off the streets, the city saved for the time being. Riza frowned as Breda imitated the criminal's agonized cries the way a young child would imitate a funny movie quote. Roy chuckled, listening to the conversation of his subordinates instead of writing a report on the incident. The paper that sat before the lieutenant told her of the shots she had fired over the past week, reminding her that her aim had been off for the past three days.

"You need one on the other side Fuery, make it look like it wasn't an accident." Havoc told the younger officer.

_Right, enough fun, back to work boys_. Hawkeye thought, pulling a gun out of her desk drawer to startle her comrades, knowing this was one of the few ways to make them listen. She clicked off the safety, the sound lost in the giggles that filled the room. This gun she kept full of blanks, so that it would make a noise but not actually shoot anything, no danger, except to the ears. Aiming the weapon at the floor in front of the colonel's desk she pulled the trigger. There was a loud bang, sending a shiver of fear through the men in the room, who instantly shut their mouths and diligently got to work. Riza's eyes were wide as she stared at the small hole in the floor caused by the bullet that had flown from the barrel of her gun, remembering now that she had put the blanks in the wrong gun by mistake and had yet to fix her error. She stood up, dropping the gun on the desk as she hurried from the room.

"Lieutenant?" Roy asked as the door slammed shut behind her. Havoc, Fuery, Falman, and Breda looked at each other, then at their commanding officer, confused by the lieutenant's sudden actions.

Roy sighed and pushed himself out of his chair.

"Hurry back chief; you've still got a report to write." Havoc said.

Roy gave him an 'I'll do it later' wave and strode from the room in search of his first lieutenant.

**

* * *

**

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

Three shots, all flying through the exact center of the target.

"I thought I'd find you here." Roy said, leaning against the wall behind Riza, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing sir." She replied curtly, letting loose another shot, which hit slightly to the left of the hole made by her earlier shots, causing her to scowl.

"You sure?" He asked, noting her expression of displeasure at the shot. Receiving no reply, he continued to press. "Every shot doesn't have to be perfect."

"They can't be off target. Somebody could get hurt too easily if they are." Riza stated.

Roy opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off as his lieutenant spun around to face him.

"If I had been off by another centimeter I could have easily killed Fuery or Marcus." She hissed, "Further left and I would have hit Fuery's head, further right it would have been Marcus' neck, down and I could have hit his arm or his chest. Whichever direction somebody would have died because I wasn't on target."

"You've never been that much off, I'-"

"Yes I have." Riza huffed, cutting off whatever Roy was going to say. "Not in a long time, but that doesn't mean it can't happen. And that's not a risk I'm willing to take." She turned her back to him, aiming her gun at the target again.

_Bang._

"What happened?" Roy asked; his voice soft and gentle, guessing that the memory was a painful one.

"I was five." Riza murmured, drooping slightly. "I was out with my mother, she was teaching me to shoot, she thought I should be able to defend myself. A bear attacked us. It was rabid, and she told me to kill it. I missed."

"Riza, I-" Roy stuttered, suddenly understanding why impeccable accuracy was so important to his subordinate.

"I don't want your sympathy sir." Hawkeye stated, carefully aiming her gun. "The past can't be changed, but I can make sure that the future won't be filled with mistakes that can be prevented."

_Bang._


	2. 004 Grave

**This one is a little strange in concept. It was going to be different, but then I thought that this would be less confusing and weird, but I'm not so sure if it is. Was going to be longer, but it would have detracted from the theme, so it's short-ish. **

**I'm assuming that they have multiple sets of their uniform, so that when one gets icky then they don't have to rush to clean it or whatever. **

**  
May require a tissue. Maybe. It was sadder in my mind but I think it's still pretty sad. **

**I don't own FullMetal Alchemist. Promise. **

**004. Grave**

**

* * *

**

"Do you want the car?" She asked, hesitating beside the dark colored vehicle.

"Not this time." He replied, "It's just as easy to walk."

Riza nodded and hurried to catch up to her superior. He seemed sad, his eyes watching his feet thoughtfully, his hands shoved deep into his pockets and his shoulders slumped as though weighted.

"Did something happen? Everyone seems so down today." She observed aloud, feeling as if she had missed something important.

"Yes." Roy sighed, turning to pass through the open gate that lead into the cemetery. "Something horrible happened."

Dread knotted in Riza's stomach as she followed him across the cleanly cropped grass dotted with pale gray headstones. How could she miss something like that?

He stopped in front of a new looking grave and closed his eyes. She stood and watched him, his body blocking her view of the silvery stone. He took a deep breath and took a step to the right.

"That's what happened." He stated, gesturing towards the grave.

Riza peered at the stone.

_Riza Hawkeye. _

"No," She whispered, shaking her head she tore her eyes away and looked up at her superior.

"I-I can't be dead, I'm right here, I'm not…" She trailed off as Roy's dark eyes, serious and somber, met hers.

"You died a week ago Riza." He said.

"No, I…" She paused as he offered his hand to her. She reached for it tentatively, her fingertips passing through his palm. "No!" She screamed, pulling her hand away "I can't die!" She fell to her knees, "I can't die." She looked up to meet his eyes and added in a whisper, "I promised to protect you."

Tears spilled from his eyes. "You did." He murmured, his voice shaky. "We were on a patrol, a man jumped out of an alleyway with a gun. You shielded me from his shot. You died on the way to the hospital."

"Then, how am I…" She trailed off, not knowing if she really wanted to know the answer.

"Because you're not really here." Roy cried, choking on the words, "I can't accept that you're gone so I go through every day as if nothing happened, or try to, I'm so good at this illusion that I can see and hear you, as if you really are there. But at the end of the day I know that I have to stop this, so I come here, to try once again to explain to myself that you're dead. When I go home I'll see the uniform I wore that day, still splattered with your blood, and toy with the idea of bringing you back even though I know that I could never do it. I'll go to bed and maybe get an hour of sleep. Tomorrow I'll get up and go to work and do it all over again," His voice faded to a teary whisper and he closed his eyes, knowing what would happen next and not able to bear watching it, "Because I can't let you go."

He stood, eyes closed, sucking air into his lungs as though through a straw for the last few drops of soda in an attempt to calm himself for the walk home. When he finally did open his eyes the apparition of his beloved first lieutenant had gone, leaving him feeling suddenly abandoned, despite knowing that he hadn't entered the cemetery any less alone than he was now. He turned to leave, plowing straight into his second lieutenant. The taller one that didn't have an irrational fear of four legged creatures that barked.

Unbeknown to the colonel, Havoc had followed him out of the office. It had only been a week but they all were still mourning their lost co-worker, but the colonel wasn't dealing with it very well, worse then they previously thought, judging from his conversation with his deceased subordinate.

"You have to let her go." Havoc said, slowly and evenly when Mustang looked at him with heavy eyes. "She wouldn't want you to do this to yourself over her. Your goals have always been more important than us. This doesn't change anything, you need to move on."

Mustang glanced back at the pale grave and sighed, knowing that Havoc was right but still unwilling to let go.

"It's just like Maes, you won't forget her if you don't see her every day." Havoc reassured his troubled superior, "Go home, wash your uniform, get some sleep, and get on with your life. You still have four subordinates ready to help you to the top."

Mustang sighed again, and looked Havoc in the eyes, "Thank you Havoc." He said, clapping the man on the shoulder and walking past him, pausing a few steps away, "I'm making it your job to keep me on track. Think you can handle that?"

"You got it chief."


	3. 073 Parting

**This one started to run away with itself and then ran out of juice and puttered through to the end. And it tried to confuse you all by randomly turning into first person at the end, but I managed to make it behave for the most part. Kind of an odd one, and not as fluffy as I thought it was going to be. There is a fluffy happy one coming I promise! But it's currently running around taunting my inability to move it forward, so instead you get this. Hope you like it! Sorry for how little I update, life gets in the way more often than not. **

**073. Parting **

**

* * *

**

"Is everything alright?" Riza asked, turning to face her superior as she let herself into her apartment. He'd been strangely quiet for the latter part of the day and it worried her.

"Just tired." Roy replied, blinking slowly for effect.

"Then you should go home and get some rest." Riza advised. Roy nodded.

"Goodbye lieutenant." He said, hesitating a moment before turning to leave, as if he had something more to say.

"Goodbye sir." She replied, watching him walk off down the hallway before closing the door and retreating into the small apartment. She slid off the navy jacket of her uniform and hung it on the back of a chair before heading for the kitchen. Out of the window she could see Roy walking down the street towards his own apartment. Nothing out of the ordinary, but for some reason tonight she felt like she had to watch him, like she would regret it if she didn't.

_I saw you walk across the road, for maybe the last time I don't know_

The next morning Riza walked into the office, which was buzzing somberly with the hushed voices of the men that worked there. The door swung shut behind her and silence descended upon the room.

"Is everyone alright?" She asked, noting the absence of her superior, not too unusual, but enough to worry her, especially as said superior had been weird the night before.

"We're being reassigned." Fuery stated, looking more nervous and awkward than usual.

"What do you-"

"We have to work under somebody." Breda cut her off.

"Mustang's leaving this morning for the north." Havoc explained, "He told us yesterday at lunch but you weren't there, I assumed that you already knew."

"No," She shook her head, "He didn't tell me." Her voice faded and she turned and left the room.

_I could pretend and say goodbye_

Roy stared out the train window, watching the crowded platform without having to listen to the many goodbyes and come back soons of strangers. A familiar face caught his attention. Red-brown eyes scanning the windows and quickly locking onto his face. He mentally cursed the eye patch, blaming it for giving him away, though he knew that his former subordinate had known him for so long that she would have recognized him with or without the eye patch.

"What do you think you're doing?" She yelled at him. He could almost hear her voice, filled with anger and hurt, despite the rumbling train engine and thick paned glass that stood between them.

"You'll be better off without me." He mouthed as the train whistle blew. The platform crawled with activity as people hurried onto the train.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She cried; frowning at him, eyes full of tumultuous emotions as steam billowed from the engine. A final whistle blew and the train jerked forward.

"Goodbye lieutenant." He whispered waving to her as the train slowly chugged away from the platform, leaving a crowd of teary-eyed strangers waving goodbyes. The train gathered speed quickly and whisked him away, bound for the north, the cold snow promising a perfect opposite to the fire that he couldn't bring himself to conjure.

_I could say that's the way it goes_

Years later, Havoc and Breda had come by, they wanted to talk about how their superior had changed, but he stopped that quickly. They didn't stay long, and mumbled to each other as they left. Havoc gets it though; and Roy had always known he was a smart man. Not long after they leave, maybe a day or two later, there's news of simultaneous earthquakes in Liore and Central. Armored soldiers, all dead, appeared in Liore. Alphonse was there at the time, and there's something about these earthquakes that makes Roy wonder, but maybe he's just being too optimistic.

_Why even try?_

There were only two places that Al would logically go after the earthquakes. Back home to Resembool, or to Central. On the off chance that he hadn't thought to go to Central, Roy called the Rockbells, as that would be where he would stay. Winry answered, Al had been there but had disappeared with the homunculus child. Smart boy, and Winry catches on soon after Central is mentioned. It seems as if Central is the place to be, and so Roy Mustang is on the next train there.

_I'm always here, if you change, change your mind_

By the time he arrives in Central, there's a massive explosion somewhere nearby that shakes the whole city. Armored soldiers are everywhere, falling out of some flying machine, all covered in a weird clingy black substance. People are running and screaming through the streets. When he gets to HQ there are a small number of soldiers crouching behind sandbag walls shooting at the armored intruders. There are more of these interlopers climbing down the building, momentarily catching the attention of the shooters. _Fantastic_, he thinks, _I leave Central for a year or two and the entire system falls apart. Good thing I came back now isn't it?_ He snaps his fingers and sends a row of armored attackers to the ground.

"Warrant Officer Falman, take a squad and defend the assembly hall. Sergeant Fuery, inform the mechanized division, we need a tank unit in Central, now. Crush their ranks, go." He orders, receiving yes sirs and flurried activity in return. Breda and Havoc mumble to each other, so he addresses them next, to give them a job other than chatting. "Lieutenants Havoc and Breda,"

"Sir!" They snap to attention.

"The command center is our last stronghold. Tell the generals to stop wasting time and order all their divisions to come defend it."

"Right!" They scurry off.

"Major Armstrong," Roy grins, turning to his comrade, "You know, if we're gonna get to that aircraft…"

"Then we'll need a way to fly." Armstrong finishes. "Got it." He heads off. One officer remains, standing at attention by a row of trees. She drops her hand.

"We've been waiting for you sir." Her face tells him everything he need to know. She's been waiting, and will continue to wait, never withdrawing her promise to watch his back, for as long as she needs too. It's good to know. Roy can put his mind at ease, finally find out what happened to Edward, and when he get back, she'll still be there, waiting for him no matter how many times he has to leave her, no matter how long it takes, she, at least, won't give up on him. And eventually, he does plan to return to her; as he has learned that parting brings him nothing but the chance to wallow in his own self pity.


	4. 049 Cold Hands

**It's been a while hasn't it? Yes it has, but I finally dug it out and finished it. Yep. Not much to say. Enjoy!  
**

**To Yuna - I don't know how this was added to a crossovers community. This is not a crossover nor was it labeled as one.  
**

**049. Cold Hands**

* * *

Thick white flakes fell softly from the dark sky like downy feathers, coating the frozen ground in a white layer of the fluffy chips of ice. Colonel Roy Mustang watched the snow pile up from the safety and warmth of his office. Having finished his work for once in a lifetime, he was now biding his time, wondering how long he could loiter around the office until he would be forced out into the frigid outdoors and sent home. The sound of a chair moving across the floor made him turn around to face his subordinates, most of whom were also lollygagging, eyeing the pale icy flakes that fell outside the window dubiously.

"The later we wait the colder it will get." Falman stated, pulling his worn tan coat on over his uniform.

Fuery seemed to agree with the older man, as he sighed and stood. Mustang smirked as he watched the master sergeant pull on his rather puffy winter coat. The two men left the office, quickly followed by Breda and Havoc, both wrapped tightly in warm jackets to fend off the cold outside air.

Mustang sighed, sending one last look out the window before standing up and retrieving his own coat.

"Come on Lieutenant, there's no use putting off the inevitable."

"Yes sir." She replied, putting her book in her desk drawer and shrugging on her coat.

The pair walked in silence through the warm halls of Central headquarters, both trying to soak up as much heat as possible before they got outside.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sir." Hawkeye said as they reached the main doors to the building.

Mustang nodded, on any normal day he would walk her home, despite living in the opposite direction, but because it was so cold, it was best just for them to go directly to their own apartments and avoid freezing completely. They pushed open the double doors and were greeted with a gust of icy wind.

"Feels like a storm." Mustang commented, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Let's hope it's not too bad, we've already been snowed in once this winter." Hawkeye added, remembering that only last month the city had been snowed in for three days.

"We just caught up on the paperwork." Mustang grumbled.

"If you didn't leave it all to the last minute it would have gotten done faster." Hawkeye stated, stopping as she reached the gate where they would have to split paths.

"With any luck I'll see you tomorrow." Mustang said, shrugging off his lieutenant's comment on his procrastination.

"Yes sir. Goodbye." Hawkeye said with a nod, pulling her coat more tightly around herself as a gust of wind threatened to force its chill through the fabric.

Turning, the pair went their separate ways, snow soaking their boots as they crunched their way home over the icy sidewalk. Street lights illuminated their paths as darkness descended upon the stormy January evening.

Hawkeye got to her apartment building, looking forward to thawing out in the warm building, the wind had picked up on her trek home so she decided to take the inside stairwell. The hallway wasn't warm, but with it being so cold she figured that it wasn't worth heating what wasn't necessary. She got to her floor and wandered towards her door, pulling her key from her bag as she did so. On her door was taped a little note.

_Miss Riza Hawkeye,_

_ The heater broke so there is no heating to the building at all. The repair company should fix it tomorrow or the day after. Sorry for the inconvenience. _

_~Apartment Staff_

Riza frowned; it was too cold to just go without heat. She twisted the key in the lock; she would just call Roy and go there if he had heat. It was only one night, and he'd stayed with her when he locked himself out of his apartment and it was too late to get a locksmith to let him in.

As she opened the door Hayate bounced towards her with a happy yip. Poor little guy, how long had he been alone in the cold apartment? She flicked on the light at the switch near the door, dropping her bag by the wall and proceeding into the chilly room in search of the phone.

"We'll find heat soon boy." She promised, patting the pup's head. Just as she reached for the phone there was a loud 'pop' and the light went out. Hayate whimpered and stuck his nose into the back of her knee.

"Perfect." She muttered, abandoning the phone and walking through the dark house to her bedroom, knowing that she kept a flash light on her nightstand. _Well, _she thought, _Roy is on a different grid, so he should still have power. I can still go over there. He won't mind. _

Moving to the kitchen she put food in a bag for Hayate, she couldn't leave him here but she could feed him when they got to Roy's apartment. She picked up his bowl and went back towards the door. Putting the bowl and the food into her bag she pulled his leash from the hook where it hung near the door and clipped it to the dog's collar. Shouldering the bag she let the little dog lead the way out of the cold apartment, making sure that she pulled the door shut on her way out she set off towards Roy's apartment.

The storm had picked up while she was inside and the wind now blew fiercely, threatening to blow her off her feet. Hayate whimpered as puffy snowflakes blew into his face, soaking his fur quickly.

"Don't worry boy," Riza reassured the pup, "Roy won't let us freeze."

**-x-X-x-**

Roy plopped down on his comfy sofa; having changed out of his wet clothes he now wore a warm pair of flannel pajama pants and an old button-down shirt. His soggy uniform hung over the shower curtain rail in the bathroom, drying so that it would be ready for tomorrow should the weather allow. His mind was just running through what food lay in his refrigerator, waiting to be heated for dinner tonight when there was a knock at the door. Puzzled, he went to answer it, opening the door to find that his frozen lieutenant and her ice encrusted dog stood on the other side of it.

"Riza, what is it?" He asked.

"Roy," She began, "I hope you don't mind, the heater is out at my apartment, and I was going to call but the power went out. You're on a different grid so I knew-"

He raised a hand to stop her explanation. "Come in, you look frozen." He stepped out of the doorway to allow her to enter.

"Thank you." Riza said, dropping Hayate's leash so the dog could run into the apartment. "I wouldn't ask but it's so cold."

"No problem." He said, shutting the door. She bent to unclip Hayate's leash but couldn't get her frozen fingers to work properly.

"Here," He offered, pushing her icy hand from the leash gently and unclipping it easily, "You're freezing." He exclaimed, rubbing his hand where it had touched her pale flesh.

"The storm really picked up." She stated, rubbing her hands together in an attempt to warm them.

"Bathroom's there," He said, pointing down a little hallway, "I'll dry Hayate off if you want to change into something dry."

Riza nodded, fumbling with the zipper on her bag to retrieve the clothes that she had thought about bringing with her. She sighed, frowning at the contents of her bag.

Roy smirked as she looked up at him, looking nothing but apologetic.

"Wait here." He ordered, disappearing into another room, emerging moments later with a towel, a shirt similar to the one he was wearing, and a pair of sweatpants.

"Thank you." Riza said, smiling as he handed her the clothes.

"No problem." Roy shrugged, unfolding the towel and tossing it on top of Hayate, who shook it off his head to look up at the colonel with his head cocked to one side questioningly.

Riza found the bathroom and went inside, slipping out of her cold wet uniform and pulling on the colonel's shirt and sweatpants; her frigid fingers fumbling with the buttons for a while before the clear plastic circles gave in, sliding through the slots to hold the opening of the shirt closed.

Hayate bounded towards her as she walked back towards the main room, now in dry clothes and beginning to thaw out.

"Right, you need food." She murmured, going over to where her bag had been abandoned on the table and pulling out the little dog's bowl and filling it from the bag of food she had brought with her.

Roy emerged from what appeared to be his bedroom with a blanket, wrapped into a tight roll with a ribbon tied around it to hold it in place.

"Have you ever used that blanket?" Riza asked.

"Nope." Roy responded, frowning as he ripped the ribbon from it. "Got it last year from Hughes."

"A blanket?" Riza asked, puzzled by the choice of gift.

"You know Hughes, he gets these ideas in his head and doesn't let it go." Roy said, giving the blanket a shake to get it to unroll all the way. It was a jumble of reds, yellows, and oranges, like a blazing fire. He tossed the ribbon onto the table, and Riza saw that there was a small square note attached to it but didn't see what it said, because Roy draped the blanket over her shoulders, shoving the soft material into her hands so that it wouldn't fall.

"Your hands are still cold." He noted as his skin brushed against hers.

"They'll warm up eventually." She shrugged.

Roy nodded, "Want something to eat?"

**-x-X-x-**

Roy had managed to find leftovers that didn't look like they were three centuries old and heated them up for dinner. Just as he got up to take the empty dishes to the kitchen there was a pop and the house fell into darkness. He stood, blinking in the sudden darkness as he waited impatiently for his eyes to adjust. Hayate whimpered and leapt onto the couch to snuggle against his master.

"Well that's just great." Roy muttered, eyeing the ghostly shapes of furniture as he made his way towards the kitchen to dispose of the dishes.

"You got a flashlight?" Riza asked, putting Hayate on the floor and getting up to help.

"Yeah, it's errrr…" Roy trailed off as he looked around the kitchen as if a cupboard would hand a flashlight to him, "Somewhere." He finished with a sheepish grin.

Riza sighed and turned, knowing that he was bound to have something in the hall closet that would provide them with light. It did, and they soon were back on the couch, wrapped up individually in blankets with the pale light of a single flashlight on the coffee table in front of them.

Hayate curled himself into a tight ball on the floor, closely resembling his master, who was curled up tightly in a small cocoon of blankets on the end of the couch.

Roy disentangled himself from his blankets and leaned over, pulling Riza towards him.

"It's cold." She growled at him as the cold air of the room wormed its way through her blankets.

"I know." He murmured, unwrapping the blankets and pulling her into his chest before rewrapping them both in a warm cocoon. She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled close.

He smiled and let his head rest on her forehead, "Your hands are still cold."

"They'll warm up." She muttered sleepily, "Now that it's not so cold."


End file.
